vialacteafandomcom-20200213-history
Via Lactea Wiki
Welcome to the Via Lactea Wiki Welcome to the Via Lactea ''Wiki. ''Via Lactea is Latin for "The Galaxy" and that is what this Wiki is dedicated to, the creation and exploration of an entirely new galaxy to make your own. On this Wiki you may create articles and pages explaining, in depth or not, the facets of the Via Lactea galaxy and its many wonders. Here you can forge into existence planets, races, new species, galactic alliances, star systems, and any other aspect of the Via Lactea galaxy your mind can come up with. It is an entirely free and unbinding workspace in which to mold a universe. So get started! Familiarize yourself with the "Creationary Guidelines" below, hit the "Contribute" button, and launch yourself into the ever expansive Via Lactea ''world! The admin is Bg527 and his second in command is robbyzanardelli. You can explore the developed grid corrdinates of ''Via Lactea by clicking here. ''Via Lactea'' Creationary Guidlines There aren't very many guidlines. We do ask that you not create or post any profane or vulgar images or articles. Most impotantly: Please, mark your article with a grid coordinate from the map to your right and add that article to the grid coordinate's category. This way we can keep up with how much of Via Lactea we've charted. If your article has a grid coordinate and the category has not been created please make sure to create it using the "Add Category" button at the bottom of the page. Things You May Want to Know The different areas of Via Lactea are broken up in a couple of different ways. You will probably want to use these systems of galactic topology when developing your own interstellar locations. Galactic Regions. Via Lacta is divided up into three circular, galactic regions. One in the center, one in the middle, and one on the outside. They are The Centrality Region, The Meridian Halo Worlds, and The Outer Fringe Worlds. Each one contains billions of stars and thousands of lightyears of developable space. Quadrants. Via Lactea is also divided into four galactic quadrants. To go with the galaxy's latin name they are named after latin numerals. There is the Unum Quadrant, the quadrant that takes up the upper left-hand fourth of the galaxy, the Duo Quadrant, the quadrant that takes up the upper right-hand fourth of the galaxy, the Tribus Quadrant, the quadrant that takes up the lower left-hand fourth of the galaxy, and the Quattuor Quadrant, the quadrant that takes up the lower right-hand fourth of the galaxy. Lactean Sectors. Each civilization may or may not have sectors, divisions and borders between one area of space and the next. They can be set territorially, mathematically, or just randomly. However, to keep track of Lactean development we separate Via Lactea into "Lactean Sectors," the grid squares you see on the galactic map. Each one is 5,800 lightyears by 5,800 lightyears and they are labeled by a letter and number. For example, the planet Kogrion is located in the Hovaak Sector and the Lactean Sector C-17. Featured Article Dasat II Dasat II is the second planet from the star Varat in the Dasat System, part of the Centrality Region of Via Lactea. It is a gas giant with eighteen moons and has an atmosphere full of poisonous ammonia. The world is circled by a series of thin, slow moving rings. Because the rings of the planet orbit the gas giant so slowly the larger ice chunks, when hallowed out, make perfect hideouts for pirates and smugglers. Latest activity Category:Browse